


Dearest, Darling Arthur

by molossiamerica



Series: Office Antics [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK - Freeform, arthur gets a love note, it's time for some more plot to kick in kiddos, office antics, welcome to the third installation of office antics!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molossiamerica/pseuds/molossiamerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's heart soars after Francis and Kiku's latest matchmaking attempt, but his good fortune does not last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest, Darling Arthur

_My dearest, darling Arthur,_

_Although I am not very good with words, I have decided to write to you. Despite my horrible writing skills, even this is better than telling you how I feel face-to-face. When you talk to me, you can probably tell that I'm an idiot; it's just that, whenever I see you, I choke up and act like an idiot, even though I want to be smooth and impress you. I get nervous, and none of the sweet, suave things I want to say will make it out of my mouth._

_It's just that, when you're around I can't think straight. Seeing you makes my entire mind go blank, and I have no idea what to say or do, so I end up just sticking to the stuff I know, like 'how are you?'. You probably don't even have a clue how I feel, and you probably think I'm an idiot, but I want you to know anyway._

_I want to tell you how I feel in person, but there are a lot of circumstances that would keep us apart, and I know that it's impossible for you to return the feelings I have for you. Still, I think you're beautiful. Everything about you is perfect. Whoever you end up with is so, so lucky to have you._

_With love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Francis peered over Kiku's shoulder and smiled as he read, more than happy with how the piece had turned out. Although it was anything but eloquent and, in Francis' opinion, not the least bit romantic, he knew it was exactly as it should be. Kiku knew Alfred better than anyone else in the office, and had managed to capture the essence of what he imagined a love letter from Alfred must look like perfectly. Anyone who had met Alfred would surely suspect him of writing the letter, and even their painfully oblivious boss couldn't deny the fact that it looked very much like something Alfred would do. No matter how idiotic the man could be when it came to matters of the heart, even he couldn't deny the obvious.

So, after sticking it into a plain envelope, they wrote the simple words 'Mr. Kirkland' on it, and paid the intern five dollars to give it to Alfred just before he was about to deliver mail. Then, they once again retreated to Arthur's office, chatting with him for about five minutes, during which the man tried and failed to discreetly enhance his appearance before Alfred appeared.

As usual, the telltale knock at the door and Arthur's over eager 'come in!' sounded, signaling for the door to open and the office golden boy to appear. The American's eyes immediately fixed on Arthur and the slightest hint of a blush dusted his cheeks as he greeted his boss.

"Hello, Alfred," Francis greeted, smiling smugly.

Alfred jumped, his cheeks going bright red as he became aware of Kiku and Francis' presence.

"Oh! Wow, hey! I didn't see you guys," he said, bringing a hand to the back of his suntanned neck with embarrassment.

"But we're in plain sight, Alfred-kun." Kiku said knowingly.

"Heh, yeah. Sorry. I guess I was just a little, um," the American's eyes flitted up to Arthur's face for the briefest of moments, "...distracted."

"By what, pray tell?" The Frenchman questioned, grinning.

Alfred pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, a nervous habit they all knew well, and dismissed the question with a shrug of his broad shoulders. Then, he reached into the mail cart and pulled out a stack for both Kiku and Francis, passing it to each of them.

"Oh, and there was this in three for you, Mr. Kirkland. Dunno what it is; there's no sender or anything." The American informed as he held out an envelope very familiar to Kiku and Francis.

The two shot each other conspiratorial looks as the Brit opened it, eager to witness the scene that followed.

However, it seemed that no scene at all would take place, for Alfred bid them all a sweet goodbye and promptly wheeled his cart out of the room, heading toward the desk where their odd, slightly fearsome receptionist, Ivan, sat. Francis sighed with disappointment and laid a hand over his forehead in a particularly dramatic matter, whereas Kiku was completely stoic and composed. They turned their attention away from Alfred, only to find Arthur dropping the letter to the floor and abruptly standing.

"I—I need some air." The Brit supplied, mind whirring.

Arthur was in complete shock as he walked to the door; not only was the letter expressing feelings he was sure no one had ever felt for him before, but it seemed very likely that the very object of his affections had sent it to him. The letter was distinctly Alfred; it gave off the impression that he was trying to be formal and failing, but it was not without the unique charm that Alfred seemed to be able to pour into everything he did. Although it did seem a tad unusual for the lad, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that nervousness had played a part in the strangeness of the letter.

No matter what the possibilities were, it was a simple fact that Alfred had been the sender of the letter. It was too much like him, and no one else in the entire building called him 'Mr. Kirkland.' Arthur allowed everyone to call him by his first name, but Alfred had always called him by his formal title. (He had, at one point, privately informed Kiku that this was because he wanted to feel like a special part of the company, although the Japanese man was sure it had more to do with feeling special to Arthur). And oh, if Alfred had written that letter, had he sent the lingerie, too? What a delectable thought that was. The mere thought made his head spin.

Arthur walked toward Alfred, following the sunny blond directly into the elevator. Alfred beamed at the sight of him, shoving the mail cart aside to make room for elder to stand beside him.

"Hey, Mr. Kirkland! Been a while!" He joked happily as the elevator doors closed around them.

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle a bit despite his hatred for cheesy jokes; Alfred had a funny way of making Arthur want to do anything and everything in his power to please him. The Brit felt like a helpless moth, utterly captivated by the flame that was Alfred's hypnotizing personality. He was nothing if not mad for the silly mailman, and whatever it took to make Alfred like him more, he was sure to do, even if it meant laughing at terribly cheesy comments.

"Alfred, may I ask you something?" Arthur asked, a sudden seriousness taking over his tone. He looked up to the blond, heart beating frantically in his chest.

"'Course! What's up?"

"Do you... Is there anyone that you've had an, ah... A romantic inclination towards? Someone that you fancy, here in the building?"

Alfred looked down, bewildered, his face booming like a rose. Arthur tucked the adorable image of those doe-eyes widened in surprise, his tan, freckled cheeks going red, into his mind for reflection at a later date, unable to help himself. Alfred was utterly captivating, and everything he did only served to make him more and more wonderful in Arthur's eyes.

"Huh? W-Well..." The American bit his lip. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, no, of course not! I was simply—well, I'm curious, that's all. No, that was a lie. I do have a tiny reason to suspect that you've developed feelings for one of your coworkers. And that's alright, truly! As you know, I have no policy against workplace romances. But I do feel that you should be open about it with me and inform me personally, instead of—"

"Geez, I dunno how you found out so fast!" Alfred interrupted, looking surprised. "'S true, Ivan asked me to grab some coffee with him. Dunno how you found out already, since it was, like, ten seconds ago when I brought him his mail, but—anyway, yeah. I didn't know if I should tell you right away, since I'm not sure how far this is gonna go."

"Ivan?" Arthur echoed, his face falling. "Ah. I see. Yes, there was a bit of a rumor going around that he was going to initiate a romantic relationship with you. I thought he must have asked you by the time you delivered mail, but I understand now. In that case, I wish you every happiness." He told the American, forcing a small smile onto his face.

"Thanks, Mr. Kirkland!" Alfred replied with a jovial smile.

Arthur nodded and, as the elevator doors opened to allow more people to enter, he hurriedly stepped off. Once he was a safe distance from Alfred, he allowed his shoulders to slump and his eyes to darken with sadness.

How torturous it was, to care so much for someone and to find out that they didn't care in the same way... He'd been so sure, so utterly positive that it was Alfred had sent him that letter, only to find that the American had feelings for someone else entirely! The Brit stopped on the empty staircase and dropped down, sitting with his head rested against the wall and his eyes staring blankly ahead whilst he gathered his bearings. Once he was sure he wouldn't let his overwhelming disappointment show, he made his way back to his office, and threw the letter away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
